Margaret Mead
Margaret Mead (December 16, 1901 – November 15, 1978) was an American cultural anthropologist who featured frequently as an author and speaker in the mass media during the 1960s and 1970s. She earned her bachelor degree at Barnard College in New York City and her M.A. and Ph.D. degrees from Columbia University. Mead was a respected and often controversial academic who popularized the insights of anthropology in modern American and Western culture. Her reports detailing the attitudes towards sex in South Pacific and Southeast Asian traditional cultures influenced the 1960s sexual revolution. She was a proponent of broadening sexual mores within a context of traditional Western religious life. As an Anglican Christian, Mead played a considerable part in the drafting of the 1979 American Episcopal Book of Common Prayer Tossup Questions # In one work, this thinker analyzed how warlike tendencies varied amongst men and women in the Arapesh, Mundugumor, and Tchambuli societies. A taped conversation between this person and James Baldwin became the basis for the book A Rap on Race. This thinker's fieldwork supported the thesis that relatively few people were part of the taupou system, and that the advent of Christianity led to a relaxation of that system rather than its reinforcement. The author of Sex and Temperament in Three Primitive Societies, this thinker claimed that a more overt sexuality and a lack of conflicting, restricting values eased the transition from adolescence to adulthood amongst the women on the island of Ta'u. For 10 points, name this anthropologist who wrote Coming of Age in Samoa. # This thinker's daughter appears as the respondent to queries like "Why Do Frenchmen" and "Why a Swan" in a series of "metalogues" that open a work which applies cybernetics to addictive disorders and postulates the "double bind" of schizophrenia. This thinker was heavily cited by a colleague in the aforementioned Steps to an Ecology of Mind, published a year before this thinker's tape-recorded chat with James (*) Baldwin, A Rap on Race. The Mundugumor, Chambri, and Arapesh are analyzed with regard to aggression and gender relationships in one of this thinker's works, while another inspired The Making and Unmaking of an American Myth by vocal critic Derek Freeman. This wife of Gregory Bateson and author of Sex and Temperament in Three Primitive Societies interviewed 68 teenagers for her most famous work, which blamed stressful adolescence on Western culture's sexual mores. For 10 points, identify this author of Coming of Age in Samoa. # Playwright David Williamson wrote The Heretic about the reaction to this person's work, and this figure was regularly seen in the company of a forked walking stick. One critic published a work called The Fateful Hoaxing of this person. The Tchambuli, Mundugmor, and Arapesh were the three titular groups studied in this figure's Sex and Temperament in Three Primitive Societies. Her most famous work examined adolescence among another group of Pacific islanders. Criticized by Dererk Freeman, for 10 points, name this American anthropologist and author of the work Coming of Age in Samoa. # She used extensive photography in her research, which allowed her to write the book Balinese Character: A Photographic Analysis. Derek Freeman alleged that this writer had been tricked by her research subjects in a work about her "Fateful Hoaxing." That work involved this anthropologist interviewing 68 girls on the island of Ta'u. She also wrote A Rap on Race with James Baldwin and Sex and Temperament in Three Primitive Societies. For 10 points, name this woman who published her controversial research on how girls on a Pacific Island view sex in her work Coming of Age in Samoa. # For one work, this anthropologist studied the Arapesh culture, where men and women had equal roles, and the Tchambuli culture, where traditional gender roles were reversed. This author of Sex and Temperament in Three Societies wrote another work claiming that adolescence on the island of Ta'u was less stressful than in America, since sexuality was not a taboo subject there. For 10 points, name this woman who wrote Coming of Age in Samoa.